Shunt tubes are used typically to flow slurries about completion strings in wells. Shunt tubes are beneficial, in that they promote more even distribution of the slurries about the completion strings. It will be appreciated that advancements are continually needed in the art of constructing and operating completion assemblies with shunt tubes.